Danny Phantom: The Very Beginning
by bluegirl14
Summary: Danny Fenton was a normal kid before the accedent in his parents lab. After that, his life changed. For the better? For the worst? HOW MANY GHOSTS CAN HAUNT A PLACE IN ONE NIGHT! Come along for the ride as Danny, Tucker and Sam learn about ghosts, and themselves.
1. Danny Fenton

Danny was fuming. Not only was he just humiliated in front of the WHOLE SCHOOL thanks to Dash, someone had gotten it on video. How was he going to explain the brushes to his parents? Or the detention from Mr. Lancer for 'fighting' in the hallways. Now, walking home with the only two people that had not laughed at him, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. They had not said a word to Danny, but thinking about the event all the same.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking through the hallways of Casper High, going out the doors of the cafeteria talking to each other, until they got out of the lunch line, and Danny, who was having a convention with Tucker about the new DOOM update, ran into something. Or someone. Danny looked up, to see Dash Baxter, the Casper High star quarterback of the football team, and Number One A-lister.

"Watch where you're going Fentonail!" Dash sneered at Danny. "This jacket costs more than that freaky horror house you live in, and is more awesome that you three losers combined."

Danny picked up his fallen lunch, keeping his head low, protecting any and all soft features on his face. Unfortunately, while Danny was coming up from the ground, Danny's head banged against Dash's lunch tray, knocking his mud pie onto his chest. Also onto his letterman jacket.

If Danny had been on the track team, he would have made a record time.

Danny was able to evade Dash for the rest of the school day. That was, until the last bell of the school day sounded, signaling the end of the school day. Dash found Danny at his locker and, after throwing a few good blows to Danny's face and gut, stuffed him into the nearest dumpster.

"So, it's Friday night," said Same, breaking the silence that had been present since they left the school. "Want to do something?"

"Yeah, we could play games, or watch movies," Tucker added. After a few minutes, making sure Danny wasn't going to yell.

"We always do things at my house. How aaa about we go to Danny's. What do you say, Danny?" Danny shrugged, speeding up a little. A few minutes later, Danny walked up to the door and unlocked it. Walking inside, Danny told them they could do anything, he walked upstairs to change his clothes. Walking back downstairs with a new change of clothes on, grabbed the remote of the end table, and turned the TV on. A few seconds later there was an explosion from the basement. Danny got up from the couch and sprinted to the door under the stairs.

"Mom? Dad? Is everything OK?" Danny called.

"DanBoy! Come on down! We got something to show you! Is there anyone else up there with you?" Danny's dad boomed from the basement.

"Just Tucker and Sam. Can they come down too?"

"Sure honey!" His mom called. Danny and his friends trotted down the stairs, curious about what Danny's parents want them to see.


	2. Molecules Rearranged

Danny hit the bottom stair and froze. Tucker stopped behind him and Sam stopped behind him. They stopped because on the left far wall, there was a giant hole in the wall. The hole had an out siding that was metal, wires and lights inside, and Danny's parents standing on the sides. On the right of the machine was Danny's father Jack Fenton. Jack stood tall at 6 feet 1 inch. He was an obese man that was never seen outside of his orange jumpsuit. He had a very proud smile, blue eyes, and black hair that was whiting on his sides.

Maddie Fenton, to the left of the machine, was still tall at 5 feet 7 inches. She wore a blue jumpsuit with red tinted goggles that concealed brown chin-length hair, and purple eyes.

"Uhh. Do you two see the giant hole in the walk, or have I gone crazy?" Sam asked, mouth ajar, eyes fixated on the hole in from of them. Danny and Tucker nodded, but otherwise did nothing.

"Mom, Dad what is that?" Danny asked, finally walking into the basement. Besides the portal, there where iron tables beside the walls, with villas and green goo, ectoplasm. There was a yellow and black strip over all the walls, stopping on either sides of the portal.

"This, children, is the Fenton Ghost Portal. This bad boy will punch a hole between the our world and the ghost world. And I, Jack Fenton" Maddie cleared her throat, "and my beautiful wife Madeline Fenton, are about to turn this machine on... NOW! Bonsai!" Jack clicked a button on a remote in his hand. There was a electrical crack, a spark of light, then nothing.

"Jack honey, there's nothing there," stated Maddie dejected, taking her hood down.

"What?" Jack bellows, jogging up to the machine, looking on the inside. "But we did the calculations, we built everything exactly, how could it not work?"

"Maybe we should look over the notes to see where we messed up, " Maddie suggested. "Some time away from the portal and fresh air could do us both some good, Jack." With that, both scientists retreated up the stairs, passing by the trio without a word, as if they were not there.

Maddie and Jack (reluctantly) went back upstairs. When the heavy bang of the front door sounded, the three teenagers were alone in the house. Jazz was at some tutoring thing that Danny did not care about, and would not be back till later. Danny walked over to one of the tables by the portal and picked up a white jumpsuit. His parents made jumpsuits for both Jazz and him, but they only ever put them on for family pictures. Danny's was a white suit with a black collar, belt, and boots. Jazz's suit was similar to Maddie's, color and accessories. Just built to fit Jazz's body.

"Smile!" A bright flash, and Danny was left disoriented, blinking spots from his eyes.

"Ok guys, I think we should go. My parents could be back any moment, and I am not aloud to be down here without parent supervision." Danny said, worry showed on his face. Sam walked up to the machine besides Danny.

"Come on Danny. A Ghost Zone! Aren't you curious about what could be in there." Sam said. Danny looked at the suit in his hand, then at the portal, the smiled.

"You know, your right Sam. Who knows what kind of awesome things are on the other side of that portal." Danny said, zipping the front the jumpsuit down, and slipping it over his clothing. Zipping up the front, Danny slid off his red sneakers and slid on some black boots that came up to calf. Danny smiled, and Sam snorted, reaching out to Danny's chest.

"You can't walk around with this on your chest." She said, ripping off a picture of Jack Fenton's smiling face. Danny rolled his eyes at his father's ego, and turned towards the portal to walked inside. Even though it was bright outside the portal, it was almost pitch black, with blue flashing every now and then. The only sound that everyone could hear was the click clack of Danny's boots against the metal floor. Danny slid his hand along the wall, until he felt a button underneath his finger. He pressed it, thinking it was a light.

Whizzzzz

"Hu? Guys do you hear the- AHHHHHHHHHhhhh!" Green light flooded into the hole, electricity sparks everywhere. Danny in the middle of it all.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker called, running to the front of the machine. There was an explosion, and all three of the teens were flown back, sprawled across the floor. Sam was the first to get up. She ran to her steaming friend, and gasped in horror at what she saw. Stark white hair, a black jumpsuit with white boots and collar. His eyes were closed, but he was faintly breathing. His body glowed, making the ground around him whiter than it already was.

"What have I done?"Sam whispered, going against her nature and shedding fear. Tucker soon joined her. They didn't want to check for a pulse, not wanting to know if the had just killed their best friend.

The seconds felt like hours as the prayed for their friend to wake up.

"Ughh." Danny's body started to move, startling Sam and Tucker. Danny sat up, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Gosh, my brain feels like a slushy. What hit my?" Danny opened his eyes, showing neon irises that glowed. Sams jaw dropped, and Tucker fainted. Danny took notice of this.

"What? Is my hair fried?"

"You should take a look in the mirror. I don't know how to explain." Sam said, her voice faint. Danny stumbled to his feet, and made his way to the bathroom on the opposite wall. He opened the door and gasped.

"What happened to me?"


	3. What Happened?

"I don't know. You came out of the portal, and you looked like this." Sam said, scared about what has happened to her friend. Tucker was beginning to stir, groaning. Danny's now green eyes never left the mirror in front of him, but he was looking in at the reflection of Sam saying, "This didn't happen by magic, Sam. Something logical has to be the answer."

"What is logical about this? Your hair is white; your glowing, literally; and let's not forget that you shot out of that portal," Sam gasped, "The portal! The portal did something to you. That's the logical answer. Before you went into the portal, you were normal, but the portal came on, and you shot out of it like this!"

"So what changed to make me like this?"

"Maybe it was when the portal electrocuted you. That could have done something." Tucker said on the ground. Danny and Sam looked down."It makes sense. Danny got shocked with a lot of power from that machine, that could have something to do with his hair; and the green could be from all of the green equipment around here. There's your logical explanation."

Tucker said that in such nerve in his voice, it was more like he was trying to convince himself instead of Danny. That sent Danny's fear spiking.

This was not okay! He needed to normal! Not this freaky ghost thing! Just the normal black-haired, blue-eyed, town nobody Danny Fenton!

As Danny was thinking about this, something happened. There was a flash if bright light, and there stood Danny. Normal Danny. Sam and Tucker gasped. Danny did not notice, for his eyes were squeezed shut, trying not to think about what might happen if his parents find him like this.

"Uhh, Danny?" said Tucker, astonished a what happened.

"What now? Do I have a second head or-" Danny turned around to the mirror, and gasped. BLACK HAIR, BLUE EYES, AND SHIRTS WITH THE SAME DESIGNS THAT HE HAS ON EVERY OTHER SHIRT HE OWNED!

"I'm back!" Danny cried in joy.

"Whatever just happened," Sam said, "I say we don't tell anyone."

Both boys agreed. But they all thought about the same thing. What just happened to Danny?

"Let's go upstairs, I think that we need a more…, " Sam looked around the laboratory. " _Comfortable_ place to process what all of this is."

Danny and his friends walked up the stairs, not aware of the glowing green that was coming into the portal. Inside, a squat man with blue skin, dark blue hair, a beanie, overalls, and work boots. He looked at the portal forming, in absolute awe.

"What is this?" He asked. Other ghost came around to see what was forming.

"I think it is a portal." Said the blue man ghost. Ghosts around him started whispering to eachother, for no one had seen a portal like this before. He started slowly going towards the portal and stuck his head through.

"Well, where does it lead then?" Said a female with red hair twisted up into horns, and a red pants suit.

"Beware, for it is a portal to the human world. And I am the first ghost to see it." The man yelled.

"Then, we can leave," The female ghost said, "And I think we should cause some mayhem." All the other ghosts agreed. Time for the human realm to meet the ghost realm.


	4. The Change Starts

Danny was sluggish walking up the stairs to the front room, and sat down on the sofa beside Sam. Everything ached, he felt tired and freaked out about what just happened. The three teens didn't dare talk about happened in the basement. They were still processing what happened, so when the topic of what happened downstairs came up, nobody had an answer.

It felt like forever before somebody spoke up.

"So, can I be the first one the ask, what in the world was that," exclaimed Danny. Sam and Tucker looked at their best friend in worry and confusion. Neither of them knew what to make of this. They thought that Danny getting electrocuted made is hair change somehow, but when Danny changed everything flew out the window.

"I don't know man. Maybe the radiation just got to all of us," offered Tucker. "And then we all saw the same hallucination. But, you couldn't have died in there, right?"

"I don't know. I have been feeling drained since I woke up. Like, half of me is gone. Not, gone gone, but just different. I don't know." Danny rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, a nervous tick that he has had since he was a kid.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other. Sam opened her mouth but was cut off by a blaring sound of The Anthem. Sam looked at her phone and sighed.

"I got to go. Meet up for lunch tomorrow?" Both boys nodded in agreement.

"Yah. I better go, too," said Tucker, grabbing his backpack off of the couch.

"Bye."

As the front closed, Danny sighed, and leaned back on the couch. What a day. Can anything else go wrong today? Wait, don't think that, Fenton, or something else bad will happen. Danny slid off the couch, and went back into the kitchen, and found a ghost-themed sticky note taped to the refrigerator.

 _Danny,_

 _Your father and I are going out for the night to get away from the lab. Jazz should be home by 8, and don't forget about your curfew. There are leftovers in the fridge when you get hungry. See you in the morning._

 _-Mom_

Danny checked the time. 6:30. Danny sighed and opened the fridge. Instantly, there was a growling sound, and a green Tupperware started to shake. Danny paid no mind, and grabbed a Chinese box, and closed the door. Maddie had saved some of the meatloaf from last week. Great.

After reheating his off-brand Chinese food, Danny walked back into the front room, and turned on the tv, and was met with an overly 90's music, that announced "The Adventures of Crash Nebula!"

Like the note said, and 8 o'clock, Jazz walked through the front door, textbooks in hand and backpack slung over shoulder. Before long, Danny started feeling tired (well, more tired) and trudged up the stairs to his bedroom for clothes, then to the bathroom to shower.

After showering, Danny had slid his pants on when he noticed it. Burns and scars making up the length of the back of his arms and back. They were mostly healed, some looking like first degree burns of old wounds.

There was a large, long scar descending from his left shoulder blade down the his right hip. Branches extending from the main line sporadically, little digits that looked like snowflakes extending from them. His back looked like a mess, but nothing really hurt.

Danny hurriedly pulled his shirt on him, and exited the bathroom, running to his room and shut the door, a little more forceful than necessary. Danny grabbed his phone from his desk, pulled off his shirt, and ran to the full-body mirror that was in his room. He turned around so that he could see his back, and snapped a picture, and sent it to the group chat that Sam, Tucker, and him shared. Sam replies first.

 _Sam: OMG! That looks like that hurts a lot. Are you able to move a lot?_

 _You: It doesn't really hurt all that much now, I don't know why. Yes, I'm able to move._

 _You: I don't really know what is happening, Sam. When I was in the bathroom, I think I saw it moving. Like it was mending itself._

 _Tucker replied._

 _Tucker: bro, that looks really painful. how come you didn't say anything, you might need to go to the doctor_

 _Sam: Like, fast?_

 _You: Not fast, but… enough for me to knit ice that it was mending_

 _You: *Notice*_

 _Tucker: i don't know man, this is really weird. keep an eye on it, and we can figure out what is happening tomorrow, i guess?_

 _Sam: Yeah Danny, I don't really know what else_ _to do, but tell your parents._

 _You: I can't do that. If my parents find out that we were in the basement alone after they left, a fast healing wound is going to be the least of my worries._

 _Sam: Okay, Danny, we will not tell them for now. Let's meet up tomorrow and talk about what DID happen, though._

 _Tucker: sure_

 _You: Okay, see you tomorrow. Night_

Danny logged off, pulling his shirt back over his head, and got ready for bed.

In the dead **(A/N: hue hue hue)** of night the young Fenton boy did not notice the slight chill in the air that he caused, the silent laughter of ghosts leaving the portly in his basement, or the eerie green glowing behind his eyes as he slept soundly that night.

 **Okay, so. I am not dead, neither are my stories. Sorry for the, month?, I was gone. But I am back, and ready to continue editing these chapters. Comment if there's anything that you think I need to change, are any ideas that you would like to see me present. Thank you for sticking around in my absence, it really means a lot to me. See you next time!**

 **-Blue**


	5. Power Problems

"Hello?" Danny's groggy voice called to the person who decided to call at this ungodly hour.

"Danny? You there? Man, you sound horrible." Tucker. Of course.

"Thank you, Tucker. I was not aware that I sound like trash. I thought I sounded like a suave gentleman." Sarcastic overload.

"Whatever man. Sam wants to meet up at the Nasty Burger, and I was wondering if would are still coming, or if you are sore from _yesterday_." Danny froze for a moment. What time was it? Danny pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the time. It was almost noon. And it felt like Danny just got to sleep. This was not good.

"Danny? You still there man? Hello?"

"What? Sorry Tucker. Yeah, I'll be there in a few." Danny said, sitting up and slipping off his jeans from last night.

"Alright man. Just call if you are going to bail. Don't want it to be awkward with just me and Sam there." Tucker said bye, and Danny hung up the phone, and started collecting his clothes for the bathroom. As he started walking though, there started to be an itchy feeling in his eyes. As he got to the bathroom, Danny looked in the mirror, and to his surprise, toxic green looked back at him.

"What theeeeeee?" Was what intelligently came out of his mouth. The glow started dying, until there was a bright light, and blue bled into green, and seconds later, baby blues were back. Danny started blinking his eyes slowly, and when nothing happened, started getting ready.

When Danny came to the front room, Jack and Maddie were both in the kitchen, looking over notes on something and talking.

"Mom, heading to the Nasty Burger to meet up with Sam and Tucker," Danny called.

Maddie looked up from her notes and smiled at him. "Okay, sweetie. See you later."

"How have you been feeling, Danny? Nothing hurt or anything?" Sam asked, as Danny sat down in the booth across from her and Tucker.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What, you guys are looking at me funny. Is my face pale?"

"The opposite actually. Your skin is tanner than usual," said Sam, turning her compact in her backpack to show Danny. Tan skin, brushing out his blue eyes and dark hair fading slightly was what he saw.

"Do you think this has anything to do with yesterday?" Tucker asked. Slowly, the color bleed from his face and returned to its usual pale complexion. It almost didn't seem real.

"Maybe, I mean, but I don't remember your skin and -OH MY GOD!" Tucker's eyes widened, and Sam wore the same expression after a few minutes.

"What?" asked Danny, then saw what they were looking at. His entire left arm was missing. His very baggy shirt was hanging limply where his shoulder blade would be. Tucker started silently screaming, and Sam looked a bit green in the face.

Danny looked around at the people around them, but nobody seemed to notice them, or care. Danny tried to move his arm, curious about what would happen, but nothing moved where he thought he swung it. Danny felt a tingly feeling go through his arm, and slowly his arm came back, resting on the table, where he had tried to direct it.

Looking around again. Still nothing. Honestly, the people in this town are so clueless, it's sad.

"That's new," Danny stated awestruck at what happened.

Sam grabbed Danny by his arm, the one that did not just disappeared, and her, Tucker, and Danny all walked through the doors of the Nasty Burger, and walled to the nearest ally to talk.

"Alright, what happened, and why didn't you tell us that you could do that?" Sam glared daggers at Danny, and Danny looked profoundly paler than before.

"That has not happened before. What's happening to me?" Danny looked up fearfully, seconds before falling through the concrete.

Tucker was able to grab Danny's had before his entire torso was lost in the concrete. Although Tucker was not at all strong, Danny was not particularly heavy. With thin arms and legs, hidden within baggy jeans and large shirts, Danny was the literal definition of skin and bones.

As Danny rose from the ground, there was a slight distortion in the area that would be his legs and feet. The ground was bluer than it's normal light gray would be. And it looked like it was stretched. Like what you could do with a photoshop app. As his lower body started coming back, the more and more wary Sam and Tucker became to Danny.

"We really need to find out what is happening. Because this," said Danny, arms swinging around his reformed legs," is freaking me out. Like, big time!" All three teens were very pale, and although he would not admit it, Danny felt like crying.

"This is scaring me, and I don't know why this is happening, and please say something!" His friends were not looking at him in the eye. In fact, they were not looking at him at all. They were looking over his shoulder. Danny turned around and almost screamed. There, standing in front of them... was a ghost.


	6. First Ghost Fight (Kinda)

If anyone were to ask Danny later in life, who was his first ghost fight, he would most likely answer with a painful cringe, and a look of pain and embarrassment in his eyes. The reason was, it was cut off abundantly, in favor of the ghost and not Danny, and in the most painful and embarrassing way.

Danny assumed he reacted like any normal human being would. He froze at the sight of the ghost in front of him. The said ghost behind him was a blue floating ghost. Literally blue. He was a squat blue man with a dark blue beanie, blue gloves, blue overalls, dark blue boots, light blue undershirt, and his literally blue skin. He was actually scared of him, that was, until it opened its mouth and introduced itself to the teens.

"Beware, young humans! For I am the almighty Box Ghost. Tremble before my cardboard prisms of doom!" All three teens stopped any showing of fear that was, previously shown on their face, to collect on of confusion and shame.

"So, your name is Box Ghost, and you have power over cardboard boxes?" asked Sam. "Am I getting all of this? Because if not, then you are one of the lamest ghosts I have ever heard of." There were sounds of agreement from Danny and Tucker. Just when things couldn't get any weirder for the three teens, there was a flash of light, just like yesterday, and white-haired Danny was back.

Now that they got a closer look at Danny, he was quite a catch in this form, although why it was called a form will forever boggle his mind. White hair that would put snow to shame, acid green eyes that literally glow, and a slightly padded spandex jumpsuit that was black on the body, and white on the belt, boots, gloves, and collar. He was slightly muscled, mainly on his legs and biceps. Most of it was from running from Dash and the other A-listers. All in all, something you would see in a comic book.

That is about where the greatness stops. Because as this beautiful transformation ended, you could hear the slight screeching of tires and the screams of pedestrians. There was only one thing that could make that happen. Jack Fenton was driving. And that meant that the Fentons were hunting ghosts. ' _Oh no... not now.'_

If anyone were to take an aerial view of Amity Park at this time, they would see a horrible dust cloud covering the streets like water out of a dam, but that was the car, if you could really call it that, the Fentons owned. The Fenton Family called it the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle, or the RV when the weapons are offline. Silver and light green, like every other invention that they owned, along with several different green lights on the front of the vehicle, padded wheels, and the Fenton logo on the side (a green F inside lighter green fire) completed the monstrosity that was blasting down the street. That most likely 12,000-pound vehicle, plus one crazy driving Fenton equals, every person inside their homes until the Fentons crash, or they are two blocks away from where they are.

You see, the safest driver out of the Fentons would be Jazz, with Maddie behind her because of her _slight_ road rage. Danny is not old enough to drive, so he is disclosed until he was 15. But Jack Fenton, on the other hand, has a lead foot the size of Texas. Some people are still shocked that he has his license still. Unfortunately, he does, which caused rule that everyone follows. _Never ride with Jack Fenton behind the wheel. **Ever.**_

Danny heard the tire screeches before the others and had enough time to grab his friends and get them to safety before they were squashed by his parents. But sadly, the Box Ghost got away, which hurt Danny's pride, the Tucker elbowed him in the gut hard, so now he was literary hurt. He didn't notice when he changed back, just something green coming at him, and the smell of the lab covering the exposed parts of his body, and his friends on top of him. ' _What a way to make an impression on ghosts, Fenton.'_

* * *

The Box Ghost flew through the air, looking for a natural portal so he could go home. Wait till he told everyone the news. Another halfa! Box Ghost would have the honor of presenting the news, plus the bonus of already know the alternate identity. Box Ghost smiled, he has to be worth more on those wanted posters now. Just wait and see!


	7. Aftermath

**(Slowly peaks head to screen) Uh, is anyone there? I'm sorry that this took so long, but I'm back! Just in time for summer, where I have more time than I know what to do with to write in these more. I promise. (Quickly leaves, hoping to not get mobbed)**

* * *

Green sludge clung to the three teen's bodies, as they tried to decipher what had just happened for this to have happened. The smell stung their noses, the gunk tingled their skin, and Danny was pretty sure that it was starting to wear holes through his shirt. Through the slime on his face, he could make out to squiggly, murky figures of his parents, weapons aimed in attack. _Not the best thing to see after the last day and a half that just went down._

"Sorry about that, Danno! The Fenton Radar picked up ghost activity in this area, and we didn't what anything to get to you kids," Jack called, lowering his silver bazooka. Sam, grunting under Tucker, managed to get her arm unstuck. Using that, she pushed Tucker off of her, sitting up on Danny's back.

"What exactly is this stuff?" She shook off a piece of the goo, which found itself on Danny's nose. With that is his range of sight, a nervous shiver made a way down Danny's spine. _Why does this stuff tingle my skin?_

"This is the Fenton Foamer! This bad boy covers ghosts in a layer of thick anti-ghost goo, sure to destroy the entity." With rising anxiety, Danny tried his best to get the goo off of his skin.

"This is not toxic to humans, is it?" It wouldn't be the first time that something that was meant for ghosts affected humans as well. Danny didn't want anything else to happen to him this weekend. This was too much.

"Nonsense," Maddie said. "The goo is designed to destroy the chemical compounds that create ghosts. Why would we create something that is harmful to humans?" Danny, in his bluntest voice, pointed out where that claim was false.

"Wednesday's meatloaf." Everyone took a minute to process what was said, then the recollection shown through Maddie's red tinted goggles.

Last Wednesday, Maddie wanted to cook a family dinner as an apology for all of the time that Jack and she had been down in the lab. Only, she forgot that show was not the best when it came to food. Somewhere in the process of making and cooking the food, ectoplasm had been infused with it, and grew a consciousness. It was not pleased to find out that the family planned to eat it and it's friends.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Danny, Jazz, and Jack sat at the dining table, ready to eat, when Maddie sat the food on the table. She then picked up a knife to cut the meat, when everyone noticed that something was off. It was glowing.

"Uh, Mom? Do you think that is safe to eat? It's kind of...glowing." Jazz pondered, brows furrowed and probability of heading out of the kitchen and to her her room high. No way was she getting in another fight with her food. Not after finally having normal family time in what felt like forever.

Maddie opened her mouth the retort, probably to assure her that it was nothing, or that she was overreacting, but the shaking of the food beat her to the punch.

The meatloaf started to violently shake, making the table and everything else on it shake, too. Silver ware started to fall off the table. Their drinks started to spill on the table. Jazz and Danny started to back away. They slowly made their way to the doorway, ready to dive for cover if needed. Jack pulled out a blaster from...somewhere, and Maddie angled her knife at the meatloaf, ready to use it in defense. The violent shaking suddenly stopped.

"What did you put in that meatloaf!" Danny exclaimed from the doorway, Fenton Anti-Creep Stick in hand. Then, without warning, the meatloaf growled, and sprang from the dish, onto the floor.

Jack started to shoot at the reanimated food, trying to get it back down, but the meat was having none of it. The meatloaf grabbed a plate from the table, and used it as a shield, and dogged Jacks attacks. Maddie ambushed the meat from above, using the knife to stab her way through it. The meatloaf turned, throwing the plate at Maddie, who dodged, losing her grip on the knife.

The meatloaf pulled the knife from it's back, causing a big chunk of meat to fall from the body. The meatloaf growled, before rushing to the kids, who were still in the doorway. Jack started shooting again, while Maddie grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen.

Danny swung the bat, sending the meat back over to his mom, who grabbed it and slammed it to the ground. Jack, hurriedly, ran over to Maddie and rapidly started firing at the meat monster. Chunks of meat flew off of the monster.

Soon, everything was over. Jack stood up, looking around the room at the destroyed kitchen, and ruined dinner. He then looked at his wife and children, and smiled.

"Who wants take-out?"

 **~Flashback End~**

When Danny's story was done, they all looked to the Fenton Foamer in concern. Did they really want to risk the children's health, even if the casualty would be small? No, they couldn't.

"Right," Maddie said, regaining her composure. "Well, you children should head home and wash off the goo, and dispose of the clothes. Preferably just burning them, for the goo can mess up the washing machine, and that would be a hassle to fix." The teenagers nodded, before heading off farther away in the alley to talk.

"Okay, we should head home to get this stuff off of us. Then we can meet back up at the park to," Sam looked over to Danny. "Discuss some things." Tucker and Danny nodded in agreement, before they headed in their own directions.

Danny walked to the Fenton Assault Vehicle, ready to have a nice hot shower, and to clear his thoughts.

"Mom, are you guys heading back to the house?" Maddie nodded, studying the area with sharp eyes. Jack was tinkering with the Foamer. They didn't hear him. Danny rolled his eyes, taking off in the direction of his house.

"I'm gonna head back to the house. Just wanting to let you know." With no words from his parents, Danny started walking, plugging his headphones into his phone, and listening to _Humpty Dumpty_.

Sometimes, Danny felt like nobody heard him. Like now, or after school on the first day, or after big tests, or other events that involved both him and Jazz. Oh, and let's not forget the holidays. Oh, the holidays. Didn't matter which, they were almost all the same.

Sometimes that didn't faze him. But other times, it did. Like right now. Danny was more than slightly scared about what happened to him because of the Portal. His parents didn't seem to notice it, and it wasn't like Danny was making an effort in telling his parents about what happened, but that was the thing. Why hasn't he said anything yet? It really should have been the first thing that had come out of Danny's mouth the minute he saw his parents this morning. Sat down and told them that he screwed up, and got electrocuted in that portal, and told them everything. Why hadn't he?

Something struck Danny, causing him to stop suddenly. He knew why. He had heard some of the fighting from his room. He remembered how serious Maddie had been about safety, and something about somebody Vlad. How angry Jack sounded, how he said how that was not just his fault, and that that was not a fair fight. It wasn't the first time that they fought, but it was one of the first times that Danny had actually felt scared. Then the word dropped. Divorce.

He felt sick, just thinking about it. He hated that word. Nothing good ever came from the word divorce. He was not letting that word ruin his happy life.

Danny rubbed his head with a towel as he walked to his bedroom, after making sure that nobody would see his back. All of the scarring was gone, what was left was a light pink colored scar.

Getting back to his room, Danny grabbed a red t-shirt with white prints on it. Danny was going to pull it over his head, when there was a tickle in his throat. Then, suddenly, light blue mist poured out from Danny's mouth. There was a flash of green, then Danny looked over to the mirror in his room to see neon green eyes.

"Holy, shi-." There was a knock at the door.

"Danny? You in there?" Jazz. No! Nononononono! She could not see him like this.

"Y-yeah?" Curse his stutter! That stutter would be the end of him. That panic stutter he gets every time something is stressing him out.

"Hey, mom was wanting you downstairs- but, are you okay? You sounded panicked a few minutes ago." Why, oh why, did she have to be a nosy sister? Why did she have to be a good sister?

"Yep. All good. I'll be down in a minute." Okay, no stutters. Good job, Fenton.

Danny heard Jazz walk away from the door after a moment, then sighed. Looking back over to the mirror, he realized that his eyes were back to normal. What the heck was happening to him?


End file.
